


Train Companion

by Houndsof221b



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually you don't pay attention to people on the tube, but when you heard that strangely familiar voice, you had to look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Companion

It was rainy in London, as always, and you silently muttered swearwords to yourself as you walked down the street.   
The only thing you were grateful for, was that you missed rush hour because you came late out of work. Tomorrow was an important day, you had to hold a presentation about a new feature of the company and the procrastinator you were, you left all the work for the night before.  
You sighed and went down the stairs to the tube so you could finally go home and snuggle into your bed.  
A few meters before you reached the train you heard the beeping sound of the doors closing.   
“Damn it!” You said and quickly ran up to the doors and stuck your hand in between to prevent the sides from closing.   
Catching your breath again you walked down the compartment, looking for the least filled one and then taking a seat. Even though it was not rush hour and already pretty late it was still pretty filled.  
You took your book out of your handbag and opened it on the page you had your bookmark in.  
Sunken into your book you didn't even mind the people getting on and off, taking seats next to you and opposite of you.  
The only thing that made you lay your book down was this piece of hair, touching your skin ever so slightly. But it annoyed you.   
“Ugh.” You groaned, digging into your handbag again to find the little mirror you always carried around.   
You laid it on your lap and started tugging the strand of hair back. Then you raised the mirror again, moving it to the right and then to the left, making sure everything is in place even though your hair is damp and not as nice as it was at the beginning of the day.   
“Don't worry, you look great.” A strangely familiar voice said, coming from opposite of you.   
You lowered your hand to look who was talking and you couldn't believe your eyes when you saw who it was – Tom Hiddleston.   
Blushing madly you closed the lid of the mirror and put it back into your bag.   
“Thank you.” You managed to say, your voice sounding strange.   
“Nice book you're reading, by the way, I've read it multiple times, I really like it.”   
“Really? Me too.” You couldn't believe he was trying to have a conversation with you and your answers were only really short, because you were afraid of saying something wrong or inappropriate.   
“Yes, I like how the characters are portrayed in this book, they are so real, so human, so flawed.”   
He smiled at you, showing his perfect teeth.   
“Exactly. You hardly read any stories where you can relate to someone in such a way, but still enjoy the story itself.” Slowly you grew confident and smiled back at him.   
He nodded and then got up, taking the seat next to you.   
“May I?” He pointed at the book.   
“Sure.”  
He now held your old, mouldered copy of your favourite book in his hands, his long fingers wandering over the cover.   
“You know, this is my favourite part.” He opened a page and started reading out loud, but after only a few words, he looked up, but continued reciting the text.   
He looked at you, his blue eyes glowing with joy and a smile on his lips, so genuine, it made you smile, too.   
Of course you knew the part of the book as well, but you didn't want to interrupt him, so you only mouth the words quietly.   
When he was finished, he looked down, closed the book and then handed it back to you.   
Your fingers touched and you blushed again, feeling the heat in your cheeks you looked away.  
“I'm so sorry, I haven't told you my name. I am Tom.”   
Slowly calming down again you told him your name and he complimented you on how beautiful your name was.   
Of course you knew his name, but you didn't want to seem like a fangirl, so you tried acting as normal as possible.   
You really started talking and somehow even connected a little. He asked a lot about you and your life as if he wanted to know every single detail and every single thing you wished and hoped for in the future.   
“Damn!” You interrupted the conversation when you noticed you missed your stop.   
“What is it? Is something wrong?” He asked really concerned, laying a hand on your knee.   
“No, I just missed my stop.” You answered, adding: “I think I'll have to get off on the next stop and then walk home.”  
“I have to get off on the next stop, too.” He said, and for the first time you could see a hint of shyness in his face.   
“Would you like, maybe, if you want, getting some coffee and talk some more and then I can walk you home. Because it's already late and dark and I would feel horrible letting you walk home alone. And also, I really enjoy your company.”  
“I would love to.” You smiled over your entire face. 

Together you got off the train at the next stop.


End file.
